User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive11
Scout Character So now, I start deleting characters from bad-named categories and adding them to the new ones? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Tell me when there are enough scout characters and we can start adding things. About how many scout characters are there? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thats alot... anyways, i havent been seeing the quote thingys that the character pages used to have. How come they got deleted? Am i bothering you too much? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Then good. I dont want to bother you since you are working on the scout characters. Yea, I agree. sometimes the quotes i see are not really quotes at all. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok, i did =) Fubumaru Shirouta 21:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Okay, I'll try to do that. How do I archive my talk page? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 04:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC)' Character gallery How about we make a characters gallery? So there is a page that contains a pictures of its character from the character page. Just my suggestion XD Ex.: Endou Mamoru/Gallery Note: Sorry for my bad english ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 13:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Ok, I won't add low def. pics on character templates again ~ Hum... I don't know how to archive my talk page. Could you tell me how to do that ? Torch92 14:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Big abuse by a wikia contributor I just wanted to tell about an abuse of editing pages on Episode 10 of Chrono Stone. Please ban his PI from editing in this wikia. Ozora Tsubasa 19:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User Template How can we add the user template? A lot of users have the characters' category in their profile page. See here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters?from=Tamakura+Geki . Thanks. --'SnowyBoy₰' 10:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Hey Genda ! I saw the gallery on the page Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon was deleted, so I added the pics again. Then I saw it was you who deleted it. So, maybe we have to create a page named Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon/Gallery, as there are a lot of pics in the gallery ? Torch92 20:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so a gallery is not neccesary. Torch92 05:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Random Stuff XD Just thought of randomly visiting and giving random questions XD *YAY!!!! Keep on watching GO! Tell me what you think! :) <----- I'm person obsessed of learning other peoples reactions on some certain episodes XD *What's your former second job and your current full time job? *So far, which character are you liking? *What do you think of the keshins? (I know, they look like blue dragon anime copycats XD Though I'm okay with the keshins, im not liking nor do I hate it XD, though if you watched Chrono Stone, i don't know if you'll like the Keshin Armed and Miximax stuff O_o) *Oh yeah, when I was active around summer, I took the time to try and spotlight our wiki XD AND IT WAS A SUCCESS XD Thanks to Lordranged7 and Torch92 who were helping to remove the stub category :) *Most of the Inazuma Eleven 3 teams have SECOND UNIFORMS!!! O_o I tried challenging them but I wore their first uniforms, and because of that, they wore their second uniforms!!! HAKUREN HAS A REALLY NICE SECOND UNIFORM!!!! XD *DID YOU SEE THE MASK OF MIRACLES OF PROFESSOR LAYTON?! O_O It's so epic and dramatic, though I still find the Unwound future more epic and dramatic XD User template Nice template x) Should I contact the users with a character template or maybe you can do it ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok! I will change my template! Thank you! Bjorn_Kyle 15:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete template ok. i have been deleted it :) Dara-chan25 | talk | 02:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User Page Ok i have deleted the template DarkBlizzard9 07:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Anime Episodes Can I help you with the GO episodes ? SnowyBoy₰ 13:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay so he (or she) put a fake template... SnowyBoy₰ 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ But I don't know how to archive my talk page... =S SnowyBoy₰ 13:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) There's a problem... I can't rename my talk page (it doesn't work) and I don't want to delete all my messages. SnowyBoy₰ 13:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :-) Maybe the users can't rename their talk pages =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, I'm so sorry! I thought we have to add "Template"... Sorry SnowyBoy₰ 13:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Fidio Oi! ^^ Ho visto che hai lasciato un messaggio sulla mia talk page! Già, anch'io ero sorpresa nel vedere che una admin è italiana! :3 Ti avevo lasciato un messaggio qualche tempo fa ma non hai più risposto... quindi ti ripeto qui. Riguardava il nome di Fidio Aldena/Ardena. Non capisco come mai è diventato Fideo quando è scritto in katakana chiaramente "Fidio". Anche perché Fideo e Fidio non si pronunciano allo stesso modo in italiano, magari in inglese sì ma in italiano sarebbero ben diversi. E sembra che ormai tutti concordino sul fatto che si chiami Fidio e non Fideo (vedi la talk page di Fideo Ardena), ma ancora nessuno ha cambiato il nome della pagina. D: Non potresti farlo tu, per favore? NingyoHimeDoll 14:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Template Ciaoo! Volevo solo dirti che ho cambiato il template. Mi fa piacere vedere che ci sono altre italiane nella wiki ;) ;aleejapan 10:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 'User Template' Do I need to replace my character template in my user page with the user template? Or is it okay if I don't? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 10:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Shirou Atsuya 12:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navigation Bar I was wondering if you could add more 'content' to the navigation bar, also, you've redirected the List of episodes page so could you refix some minor links in the navigation bar? Yeah, that was the problem, it says something about level 2 right? I think we need to cut some parts off I think... try it again. Also, can we create Keshin Armed pages, literally the REAL pages kinda like Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc, also can we create the ACTUAL Miximax pages too like: Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu? 'User Template' I replaced the character template with the user template. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 08:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) 'Summer Holidays' My summer holidays started. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' 08:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't really understood it I hope I fixed it now ReizeFTW 18:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Problems It seems like everyone gets the wrong template so I think when people are trying to get the new template for charactors it should be blocked from copying and pasting, just an idea KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 19:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Another thing is, I think we should remind others that maximum photos allowed on each profile is 5 KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 19:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Aah, oke Fixed it now ReizeFTW 19:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Elements So..I have to remove the icon Fire → Fire to do that ? Can I help with the fire icons ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Segata There's a problem in this page: Segata Ryuuichirou (2 elements) SnowyBoy₰ 13:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wooh! It's good to have you back active!! How strange that the active admins when the time you're inactive is now inactive... And you're now active and it goes the other way around... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 06:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh! 2 more things!!! We missed our wiki's birthday which is 5th of June! :(... Second thing is... I have a feeling that you're a yaoi fan or something... xD? | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 06:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope... I noticed it long ago... but only since now I read the section of your profile saying: " Yep... My profile pic.... ... etc" | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 16:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Hi Genda..... can i ask a favour......... i was checking an other wikia and they had badges for editing on episodes i was wondering if you could also create badges for editing on episodes...... if you cant it's still np Taha1921 11:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem Taha1921 05:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me... I've just take note that KIYAMA HIROTO 424 has been adding the categories "Inazuma Eleven Wiki Users" to many member's profile pages. I don't know what he doing is right or wrong, so please have a look onto this, and then reply to me. I'll be very appreciated. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 12:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sorry I didn't know it but its just for the picture game so please let it count :) byeTsurugi Yuuchi 16:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC)shindouswag HTML 5 update Hey Genda! I think you might saw this... But just to make sure, I think we gonna need to do... EVERYTHING fixed... Ahh... Lot's of work to go... Here's why: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AOhmyn0%2FMaking_your_wiki_HTML5_compliant Have a nice day! lol | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 02:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. But I was only adding the category "Inazuma Eleven Wikia Users". '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony' '''10:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC)' I always wanted to know, although it may have stated in the terms and conditions. How does wikia get copyright permissions? Oh and why must i make sure sakuma doesnt catch me? <3 Tkendou :3 By the way, would it be fair to rescue the Danball Senki wiki? Its still Level 5 and its cooperating with IE anyway. PLS help. its not as good as this IE wiki :( <3 Tkendou Thanx Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for all this trouble... Btw, I'm Takato, an Administrator from the Vietnamese IE Wiki. It's such an honor to meet you http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v676/Synnabun/EMOTICONS/4.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|'''''Takato]] 13:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 04:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Episode 042 (GO) Hey Genda, Why did you deleted Episode 042 (GO)? 'Lordranged7' Joker Rains 17:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay :D 'Lordranged7' Joker Rains 17:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ 'Lordranged7' Joker Rains 17:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re HTML 5 update yeah... maybe I can help you some time too hehe... I'm a little bit free at these times... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 19:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) All done with those HTML stuff!! Whew!! Though every template has a variable "'infobox'" in the ''class... I just added "float:right;" in the style property. | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 23:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ Hello Genda, sorry for uploading fanart, It looked so realistic that I thought it was real, anyway many thanks for the warning , Sayonara KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 20:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) And also don't you think we should put Beta's Shoot Command 07 as a keshin shoot, since we have only ever seen her use it while in her keshin armed? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 20:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Shirou Atsuya 13:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Beta's Shoot Clops did some research and also watched the PV and saw that there was actually such a thing called Keshin Armed Shoot so I assume Clops will make a new article for Keshin Armed Shoot's. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 14:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) risp a queello che ti ho scritto sulla wiki in italiano. Hershel Layton 17:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC)